48 Hours
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Sam loves Freddie but he doesn't love her back. So she runs away to start a whole new life. but on the day of Graduation she trys to re-do the past. But only has 48 hours to do it.
1. Why Go Back?

**48 Hours**

**[Sam's P.O.V]**

_When I was 15 my whole life turned around. I loved someone like nothing and stood beside through anything. But they were in love with my best friend. I knew from the moment I got shot down I would never be the same. I once lived in Seattle. I once went to Ridge-way High. I once was in love with someone named..Freddie Benson. I once felt alive. But now, I feel as if I left my life in Seattle._

____

The sun set over the horizon as I sat along the cool beach. The stars soon peaked out from the clouds that were now fading away. The water smoothly lapped the shore. I felt great, better than I ever have. But there was one problem. Today was the day. The day I left my home town to get away,4 years ago. No really noticed I left. But I guess they will. Sooner or later.

__

Empty halls make me feel...lonely. Like I have no one. But that is not true. I have more friends than I ever had.

I slowly open the lunch room doors and slip in. The lunch room is always loud no matter what. I walk over to a table and sit down. I see my best friend,Ann, walking towards me. She waves and makes her way over to the table. She sets her tray down and sits down.

"Hey Sammy," She says smiling. I smile back.

"Hey Annie,"I say in a teasing way. She rolls her eyes then smiles again. I laugh.

"Where were you last night?" She asked with that famous worried look.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"John's Party,"she said. I slap my forehead.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I forgot my own boyfriends party,"

"Don't you mean. Birthday!,"She says looking a little mad.

"Birthday?"

"Yes Sam, I tried calling you,why wasn't your phone on?"

"I was studying,"I said lying.

"No you weren't Sam, You never study,"

"Okay,I wasn't studying but I did forget,"She looked really mad now.

"Sam you better go apologize to him,he was really sad last night,"Okay now I felt bad. I rolled my eyes and lifted my self off the table and walked away.

I searched the whole lunch room for him but he wasn't there. I walked over to the lunch room doors and pushed them open. Right then I saw John, at his locker. I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry," He didn't look at me. I knew he was mad.

"John-"Just then he slammed his locker shut and faced me.

"Sam I don't care if your sorry,it was my birthday party I told you 10 million times,"

"John-"

"I really don't care anymore," he said walking away. I walked over to him and turned him around.

"Don't walk away from me. I said I was sorry. People make mistakes, and I did. I sorry,okay?I really am," John looked at the floor then up at me.

"Look Sam, I love you, But I don't think I can deal with this anymore,"

"W-W-What?"

"Sam, I want to break up,"Right then I swear my heart hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

"But--"

"Please Sam, don't make this harder than it really is,"

"But J--"

"Good-bye Sam"He said then walking away. This time, I didn't even bother to stop him.

__

**2 weeks later**

__

Today was the day. Graduation. I felt broken , sad , happy , mad , and worst of all...like this was it. I would never walk these halls again. But maybe that was what I needed. To get away..again. Run away and never look back.

__

I slammed the brakes and looked up at the big familiar building. It looked older and worn out. Not how I remember it. I open the door and get out of the car. Looking up at the big sign I smile. Ridge-way High School. It was early in the morning. 3:30 a.m. No one would be here , or should be here. I zip up the zipper on my jacket and head around the school. I look around the ground and spot a little window. I kneel down and memorizes flood back into my head. I pull up on the window making it give away. I get it up about a good length and I put my feet through. Finally my whole body is in. I don't even bother closing the window. I make my way through the dark room. Finally I feel around the area where the door used to be, and grab the knob. I turn it and it opens. I am now in view of the freshman hall. I smile when I see the familiar lockers and staircase. Walking around I spot the locker I had. I reach out to touch it, but I pull back. I was scared. Scared if I touch it I will remember everything. And I didn't want to Remember any of it. I turned around and started walking away when I see a few lockers. One catches my eye. The one in the middle. It was his locker. _His._

I walk up to it and this time I close my eyes and reach out. I have to touch it. I need to touch it. I reach forward and finally my hand hits something smooth and cool. I move my hand around and I feel a smile coming on. I slowly open my eyes and a tear falls. I pull my hand away and back up. Now tears are pouring down my cheeks. Why did I come here? I turn around and start running. I don't care where. I need to get away. Never come back. I turn a corner and slam into something. Something soft and...human. We fall to the ground. The tears finally stop falling. I wipe them away and get up just as they are.

"Umm...Sorry?"I said not really knowing what to say. They get up and I get a good look at their face. It was a boy.

"Its okay,"He said dusting himself off. Then he looked up at me. He looked familiar.

"Do you work here?"I ask. He laughed a little.

"No. I'm a student. Senior."

"Thats cool. Me too,"

"You go here?"

"Umm..No....I use to,"

"What do you mean?"

"I went here my freshman year,"

"Oh...Why didn't I see you around before?"

"I kinda kept to myself and to my two best friends,"

"I know what you mean..I kept to my best friends..till one just..disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"I think she ran away,"

"I feel her pain...I ran away to,"

"Her name was Sam,"

"What?"

"Her name-"

"Your...Freddie?"

"Umm..Yes!" My mouth dropped open.

"Wait How do...."Then he realized.

"Sam?" I flinched a little. He said my name. _He._

"Uh Huh," He looked at me for a minute.

"I have to go," I said turning away. I started walking when I heard him say my name. I started running and running. Not caring where I was or where I was going. I just needed to get away from here. _Him._

I just need to run,run from my past.


	2. Why Should I Want To Be Found?

**48 Hours**

Sam rolled over on her back , that morning , as she layed in her bed. She didn't want to go to school because she didn't want to run into John , but another part of her did because she didn't want to miss the last day of school.

Staring up at the ceiling , that seemed millions of miles away , she kept re-playing the scene of her running away from Freddie. Each time it seemed more and more real. Like she was still there.

She turned over on her side and looked up at the clock. 7:15 A.M. Guilt now flooding over her. Ann would be so mad at her if she didn't try to make an effort to go to school.

__

With force she pushed her self up out of the bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled it open. Scanning over everything she settled for a black t-shirt with white skinny pants. She grabbed her bag and keys and walked out the door with a bang.

__

Sam reached school and turned her car off. She sat there staring up at the school for a minute. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She rested her head on the steering wheel between her hands and sighed. Why did all this have to her? She didn't do anything wrong. Well , except run away from home. But other than that she never did anything wrong. Ever since she ran away and came here she tried getting her grades up. She tried not bullying people. She even tried being nice. But always failed in some way. But all she could say was...sorry. That is all anyone can say.

__

She slowly pulled open the door of her first period class. Everyone turned their attention to her as she walked in. She smiled at Ann as she made her way to her seat. Ann then leaned over.

"Where were you?"Ann whispered. Sam hung her bag over the back of the chair and turned back around.

"My alarm clock didn't go off," Sam whispered back. Ann nodded."I thought since it was the last day , we don't have classes,"

"They said we have first period only and then the rest of the day to do whatever we want,"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stupid teachers,"

Ann giggled and leaned back up and started listening to the teacher again. Sam grabbed out a pen and a notebook and started doodling. Last day , why would she really need to listen? Most teachers just re-teach everything on the last day of school.

__

Sam sat down beside Ann at the full lunch table. Ann turned her attention to Sam.

"So you going to Kathy's party tonight. I hear its suppose to be the biggest party of the year,"

"Well of course its the biggest party of the year. Its the last party."

"I know. I can't believe that after this party we can't really screw up anymore."

Sam shifted in her seat. "College here we come," Ann smiled. "Speaking of colleges , which one did you get in?" Ann smiled big.

"Harvard," Sam looked stunned.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Ann nodded.

"I just got the letter today. I was going to tell you at lockers , but you weren't here," Ann said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Sam notice this and felt a little guilty. Should she tell her?

"Well its not like we start college tomorrow," Sam said trying to brighten the mood. Ann's eyes shot up from her tray.

"Huh?"

"Well you know , college is like school. It doesn't start till the fall"

"Oh , right!" Ann looked back at her tray. Sam felt like she was hiding something from her.

"We still get to spend the 'Summer' together,"

"Uh...Well , Sam...I Uh..."

"What?"

"Sam , My family is going to move closer to Harvard so I won't have to travel so far to get home," Sam looked down as Ann looked t her. "But we still got a few days,"

"When do you leave?"

"Next week," Sam looked up at her in disbelief.

"Ann!"

"Sam , I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to hurt you more than you already are,"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you know , after the break-up with John I thought you would be pretty crushed,"

"Oh , That!" Ann pulled Sam into a hug.

"Sam you are my best friend and I promise you I will write , call , and visit whenever I get the chance,"

Sam felt a little better. She pulled away and right now felt like it was the best time to tell Ann the real her. The real reason why she was here. It was now or never.

__

Ann was speechless when Sam finally finished. The lunch room was already empty and quiet.

"So that was the reason why you were late this morning?"

"Yeah." Ann looked at her.

"WOW! So umm...Do you love him?"

"Well I thought I did,"

"Sam you ran away. You never got a chance to prove to him you ever loved him."

"What are you---"

"Sam I am saying that don't you think you owe it to him to tell him the truth?" Sam was literally out of things to say. Which rarely ever happened. She really wanted to tell him how she loved him , but at the same time scared of his reaction.

"Uh..."

"Here. I will go with you," NO NO NO! If Sam was going to ever tell him , she needed to do it ALONE.

"No , Ann if I am going to do this I have to do---"

"What about that Carly girl?"

"What about her?"

"I Bet you she would be right there. She probably wants to know as bad as him. Maybe even more , I mean she was your BEST friend," Sam could not argue with that. Carly and Freddie were the best things in her life at the time , so I bet they are both dieing to know what ever happened.

Sam gave in to Ann's offer to go with her. Even though she knew she needed to do this alone , somewhere deep down she was scared to do it at all , let alone , alone.

__

Ann's car finally pulled up to the familiar curb that sat beside the famous Bushwell Plaza. Sam was to afraid to get out. Ann looked up at the big building , that hadn't really changed much , and smiled. She couldn't believe Sam grew up in a beautiful place like this. And then run away from it.

"You ready?"Ann asked Sam ripping her from her thoughts. Sam looked over at her then came back to realize what she meant. She looked back at the building.

"I really don't think I ever will," Sam said not really meaning for Ann to hear. But it was to late , Ann got out and walked around and opened the door to Sam''s side.

"Come on Sam. Its now or Never!"

"Can I choose never?" Ann rolled her eyes. Sam was never easy to break.

"No! Now come on," She said almost pulling her out of the car. Sam finally was out of the car and staring at the building she entered so many times before. But then she never had to worry about rejection.

__

Sam stood in the moving elevator that was going to floor 8. she didn't need to stop at the front desk to ask which floor or which number. Ann stood leaning up against the wall watching the numbers go up and down. The were not the only people on the elevator.

Just then the elevator stopped at floor 5 and two teens about Ann and Sam's age.

"That is the last time I do anything he says," The brunette said. Her voice sounding so familiar.

"I hate your brother for making us do that," The other brunette said. Except he was a boy. Sam knew right then who they were. She scooted a little closer to Ann , who noticed her moving closer.

Sam turned and faced her.

"Thats them," she mouthed. Ann was confused at first then finally got it. Sam hid her face as Ann got a idea. Ann walked up to them.

"Excuse me but weren't you two from iCarly?" She asked. Carly turned around and smiled.

"Why yes. I am Carly Shay,"

"I know. I have heard so much about you from my dearest friend---" Sam coughed really loud , back still facing them.

"Is she alright?" Ann rolled her eyes because she knew what Sam was trying to do.

"Yeah she is fine,"

"And you are?"

"Oh , I am Ann Williamson," She said shaking both of their hands. Freddie looked over at Sam who was still hiding.

"And she is?" Ann turned around.

"Your going to have to come clean soon," Sam give in and turned around.(A/N:Remember when Freddie met Sam again it was dark in the school , So he really didn't get a good look at her)

"Hi , I'm Carly Shay and You are?" Sam looked down at Carly's hand which was waiting for her to return the welcoming. She rolled her eyes and took it.

"I hate you Ann," Ann shrugged.

"Hate me tomorrow. Just tell them who you are!" Ann said getting really excited now. Carly and Freddie looked confused. Sam took a deep breath.

"Hi my name is Sam Puckett but you really should know that," Carly's jaw dropped. Sam smirked and really didn't know why. She crossed her arms over her chest. Freddie's face drained.

"Sam?"

"Thats my name don't wear it out," Sam said sorta acting like a bitch. Freddie couldn't believe it. Nor could Carly but he just ran into her earlier. Right now Sam felt in power.

"Whoa!"Carly said. Sam kinda glared and rolled her eyes. She looked down at her watch.

"Well it was nice meeting you two again but me and my friend need to get going," Carly grabbed her arm as Sam started to walk away.

"Wait , you just can't walk away," Sam was kinda mad now. She pulled her arm away.

"Oh yes I can , I mean thats what I am best at," She said glaring. She turned and grabbed Ann's arm and pulled her out of the elevator. Carly and Freddie looked at each other and ran after her. Spencer appeared in front of Them.

"Whoa! What is the rush?"

"Move Spencer!" Carly said pushing him out of the way and ran to catch up with Sam and Ann. Freddie tried to run but Spencer grabbed his arm.

"Freddie , whats going on?"

"Sam! She came back , but now she is leaving!" Spencer looked at him in shock. Freddie grabbed his arm and started to pull him as he ran to catch up with the girls.

__

Sam pushed the door open and rushed out the Ann's car.

"Ann give me your keys,"

"No Sam! Please stop running from your past," Sam couldn't give in this time. She grabbed Ann's purse and started to search for her keys. Just then the doors burst open and there stood a very wore out Carly , Freddie and a shocked Spencer. Sam found the keys and gave Ann her purse back. She tried to walk around to the drivers side when Carly grabbed her arm , turning her around.

"Sam Stop!!!" Carly said confused , hurt and missing her best friend. Sam stopped and looked up at Carly. Carly couldn't believe how different Sam looked. Perfect straight hair pended back. Black eye shadow and bright pink gloss. A black shirt (Which by the way says Live Love Laugh) and white skinny jeans. Her shoes were black high heels.

Carly still looked the same. Nothing looked as if it changed , well except her age.

"Sam Stay!" Carly said almost in tears. Sam was full of guilt but it was a mistake coming here. She shook her head.

"Sorry Carls , Got my own life to catch!" Sam said. And with that she turned around and got into the drivers seat. Ann walked over to the other side of the car and looked over at Carly. She shook her head and got in. Sam started the car. But looked at Carly again , who had tears streaming down her cheeks , she smiled at her.

"See ya around Shay!" Sam said then pulled the car away from the curb.

Carly watched how the car disappeared down the street. Freddie walked over to Carly and placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off and turned around walking back into the building.

No since in going after a girl who doesn't want to be found!


	3. I'm Leaving!

**48 Hours**

Two more days. Two more days till Sam went off to college. The 'summer' went faster than anything. Sam didn't want to blink because then everything would be gone.

Ann left around 2 months ago. Though Sam and Ann kept in touch all the time. When she left Sam felt alone. Again.

__

Sam pulled her suitcase out from under her bed and laid it onto of it. She walked over to her closet and started cleaning out her drawers.

She lifted out the last folded shirt and put it in her suitcase. She zipped it up and sat down next to it. She couldn't believe it was over now. She had to go off to school again.

Sam closed her closet and looked around at her empty room. The only things that remand was her bed , her desk , and some posters on the walls.

Just then her cell phone went off. She walked over to it and picked it up. The caller was private. She never answered private callers but right now she didn't care.

"Hello?" she asked putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Sam," Sam didn't realize who it was.

"Who is this?"

"An old friend!" Sam was completely confused now. "Listen Sam , I need you to met me later on tonight,"

"Who is this?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Please Sam!" Sam was annoyed with the plead in their voice.

"Fine! Where?"

"The park on Parker st." Sam rolled her eyes.

"When?"

"10:15" She looked over at the clock. 9:36.

"Whatever," she said closing the phone then grabbing her keys. She had know idea why she was going to meet a complete stranger in the middle of the night. But somewhere deep inside her , she knew she had to do it.

__

Sam closed the car door and looked around at the empty park. She opened her phone and read the time. 10:10. She closed it and leaned up against her car. The cool breeze made her pull her jacket tighter around her.

This park was familiar. But she didn't know why. She looked over at the swings and saw a figure standing there. Turned around. Fear swept over her.

She pushed her self from the car and started walking towards it. Another gust of wind blew making her almost fall. She regained her balance and kept moving forward. Then she stopped. She didn't want to get to close to it. She stood there and cleared her throat. It jumped and turned around. She looked at it not realizing who it was.

"Sam?" She shook her head yes. They moved closer. The street light came on and Sam got a good look at him. _Him._ She dropped her arms at her side.

"What do you want Freddie?" He took a deep breath.

"Sam I need you back."

"You?"

"I mean we. Me and Carly have been missing you,"

"Well I haven't been missing you," Sam said turning around and walking away. Freddie ran to catch up with her. He ran in front of her.

"Sam why are you always running away?" Sam glared at him.

"Freddie move," Freddie stayed his ground.

"No Sam!" Sam tried pushing him but he grabbed her arms holding her in place. Sam tried moving but couldn't.

"When did you get so strong?" She asked surprised.

"After you left,." Those words stung Sam. She looked down. "I'm sorry," Freddie loosened his grip on Sam.

"For what?" Sam looked up at him , not really believing he just asked her that.

"I can't believe your really asking me that!" Freddie realized.

"Oh," Sam looked down and realized Freddie had a watch on his arm. She looked at the time. 10: 39.

"I have to go!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"No you don't Sam," Sam pushed him off her.

"Yes I do, Freddie,"

"Fine then , where do you have to go?"

"I have a plane to catch," Sam said starting to walk away. Freddie grabbed her arm and turned around.

"Where you going?" Freddie asked looking sad.

"Freddie , I have my own life now , I am going off to college," Freddie looked sad. "What about you? Your really smart , why aren't you already at college?"

"Sam I don't start till November!"

"Yeah well I start in 48 hours," Sam looked down. Then pulled Freddie in a hug. Freddie was confused but hugged back. Sam wanted to tell him , but would he listen.

"Freddie , can I tell you something?" Sam said still hugging him. Freddie nodded. Sam pulled away.

"Okay , I am going to just come right out and say it," He nodded again.

"Freddie the reason why I ran away was because I....Loved you...and seeing you loving Carly made me feel , unloved. I don't know if I still have those feeling for you."

Freddie looked at her in shock.


End file.
